


What a Sadistic Web We Weave: Penny's Saga

by Sora



Category: Beetlejuice Cartoon Series
Genre: Gen, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <i>Disclaimer:</i>
  <br/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: New Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  _Disclaimer:_   
> 

  
_Disclaimer:_

 **Beetlejuice -** (yells angrily as he is dragged, tied to a chair and tar and feathered)... You can't make me... I won't do it...

 **Sora-chan (aka the author)-** Not even for beetles and some rotten and decaying stuff in my refrigerator... (makes disgusted face)

 **Bj -** Well, it all depend on how much you're talking about... (growls...) Only then will we talk.

 **S-** You can have everything in the fridge, freezer, and I'll even order for sushi...

 **Bj -** Well, sounds tempting. What else have you got...

 **S-** What do you mean?

 **Bj -** You have to make it worth my while...

 **S-** Ughh, don't tell me you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting...

 **Bj -** Yes I am, pucker up Missy...

 **S-** Ughh... I can't believe I'm gonna do this... (puckers up to kiss BJ on lips, but at last minute, changes her mind, and switches places with Poopsie, and lets Poopsie lick Bj all over his face.)

 **Bj -** Wow, you're such a wonderful kisser...(notices he got jipped, and blasts Poopsie back into the Neitherworld..) _Hey, look Missy... That was very uncalled for..._

 **S-** You promised though... (gives him very sad puppy-dog eyes)

 **Bj -** _Ughh..._ Ok. Missy Sora-chan here doesn't own Beetlejuice, and the series movie, cartoon and otherwise is copyrighted by the people that created it And she is not gettting paid for doing any of this, and she is just doing this for her own demented enjoyment. There, happy?

 **S-**  
_And?_

 **Bj -** And the only thing she owns is all the copyrights to her original characters, or OCs, which include "Penny", or anyone else not mentioned in the series. So, ask her before you use them or else... Am I finished now?

 **S-**  
_One more thing..._

 **Bj -** Oh, yea, and thank you very much, you lovely little Se-chan you for the idea for the first name for the main OC of this story... And, Penny is her nickname, not the real name. But thanks anyhow Se-chan...

 **Bj -** Now as for you... I want my kiss! (roars and starts chasing author in all directions)

 **S -** Beej! Well, this goes to show how some people can get when people write disclaimers... Don't ever try this at home, ever! (ducks as Beetlejuice's lips shoot over her head and land into the wall.) Eeek!

(uses her powers to speed off, remembers something, and sprints back)

 **S -**  
_Well, gotta jet. Enjoy the madness that will ensue... On to the story... (runs off in a blaze of light)_

 **Bj -** You get back here.. Oh, hi again.. (notices reader's are still there. ) I still want my kiss you know... (yells to author who is in hiding and shivering in the cold, and updating one of her many fanfiction).

 **Bj -**  
_I'll get you my pretty, and that little infernal cat of yours too... (evil laughter)_

 **Bj -**  
_Enjoy the story, everyone; and if you see something newer, its because it was edited due to grammatical corrections.  
_

* * *

Prologue: New Surroundings

Penny looked back at what used to be her home in New York. It was hours behind her, but it wasn't that she loved the loudness that came with living there, but when it came to leaving, her heard was hurting beyond compare… Because this was the place that she knew, the place that took her and her mother in when her father died, the place she had spent most of her life in…

But, it wasn't the reason why they were leaving… No, that wasn't it. The reasoning was far more complex. Apparently, someone from the government had figured out again that her & her mother were in the vicinity, and since her and her mother were so unusual, to say the least, her mother thought it would be better if they moved out of the blue.

But, it wasn't only that. _I could feel him watching me…_ She thought.

She knew he had a tendency of watching her when she wasn't looking, and she enjoyed that. Now though, every time she could feel his eyes on her, it was more agony than anything else to feel...

_Looking back, it was a few years back since they had their spout and she left, but she missed being there… The one place where she felt at home, where people could be free to be themselves, where she could use her abilities without any complaints, and where he was, still waiting for her, even if after she had caused everyone that knew about her to forget due to the forget-me-knot…_

She hated to think about it, but a small part of her missed him, the ways that they had fun, they laughed, they cried, the way they were even happy… But, then again, he never came by after that. He never tried to apologize to her after everything went down, which was just as well. He probably didn't care for her anyways… as much as she did for him…

Still, there was still a part of her that wanted to see him. To see his face, to see his creepy, sadistic grin, to see him constantly antagonize the people he met with either meanness or killer kindness, to look into his lovely green eyes and to know that she wasn't alone as she felt…

* * *

Her dark brown eyes turned blueish-green as she could feel the tears rising to her cheeks, as they often had a habit of changing color due to her moods, and her abilities.

Her mother turned to look at her, as the rain started then to fall on the Hertz.

"Are you alright honey…" She asked, looking at her disheveled daughter, and knowing that her daughter was distraught over something (the rain always followed when Penny was upset). She moved her daughter's now crimson hair away from her lovely young eyes. "I'm sorry that you-know-who ran us out again, but I will make sure that the next place we stop will be the last…"

She looked at her daughter's expression, sad and emotionless, and realized her daughter's grief had to do with something else…

"You miss your father and grandfather, don't you?"

Penny looked at her mom in wonder… Yes, in a way, she missed the fact that she couldn't visit them ever chance she get as she used too, but then again, she promised never to use her powers to visit them, so in a way both feelings even out.

She didn't want to lie to her mother though. Neither of them didn't have anything to do with what she was feeling right now.

"No, that's not it… It's…"

"It's your friend, my dear. I had a feeling it was… Look, you may not want to talk about who he was, or what he said to hurt you so much…"

"Mom… I don't want to talk…"

"About him… Yes, my dear, I know. But, you should at least talk to someone…"

" _WHO, Mom?_ Who am I supposed to talk to? I have no friends who are remotely interested in what I am feeling, and whatever family I have shuns both of us… You know that…"

"Well, my dearest… It shouldn't be too long before…"

"Before what?" She hated when her mother didn't get to the point, even if her mother was a really acute and acclaimed medium, among other things...

"I don't know much, but I have a feeling that moving to White River is the best place to settle and make roots… After all… you never know what might happen…"

"Argh…" Her daughter groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Who know? You may even like it there… there's that college university you're attending near there, what's the name of it again, honey?"

"Raven Grove University, Mom…"

"Oh yes, and who knows… You may find friends that have more things in common with you than you think…"

Penny looked at her mother with disgust, as they crossed over the covered bridge on their way to the outskirts… Nothing was going to change… She would always be the outcast, the shunned child, and the odd little young lady that everyone enjoyed to ridicule, and yet again… she would still be alone. Little did she know that fate had other plans for her.

* * *

Well, like it? Hate it? Don't know what you think of it? Please review and let me know what you think... But don't be too harsh though. Be kind in your criticism, and please know that harsh words are like sticks and stones that break your bones... So, in that, please review... Sayonara.

Sora-chan


	2. Profanities and Short Tempers

Penny arrived at Raven Grove, and as she stepped forward into the student center, it seemed like everything would be alright.. It looked like a very, very nice university where she would be able to blend in very nicely. It was a nicely, dark school with an almost gothic-like feel to it, and with people that, for the most part, she would be comfortable . Almost everyone enjoyed the surrounding, and the park, dorms, and serorities around the school reflected what the feel of the school. It looked like college life would be a blast...

Well, almost... She had forgotten the reason why her mother "magically" enrolled her here. It was a place that was run by the president of the school, Mr. Miles Edgar, a friend of her father... A real Edgar Allen Poe fan, a really classy guy, and the guy that you would never expect to have run-ins with ghosts and what not... after all, he used to be a ghost hunter until Penny's grand-pa showed him the error of his ways... It seemed like she never could get away from family acquaintances, and with Mr. Edgar and her mother constantly being around, her days in college life would be the pitts.

* * *

She shook her head in weariness. At least nothing else could get any weirder... _At least,_ she thought, _things can only get better..._ She thought, as she finally got through the task of getting all her registration stuff together, only to realize that now she had to move her things into a dorm-room, which would be a feat in itself, since she had to move things in there magically; she was lucky enough her dorm was secured with her in with Mr. Edgar, but she still had to find an advisor in Poe Hall at least...

And then, things got a little, to say the least, embarrassing...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T GET THE FINAL BID ON THE HOUSE! YOU IMBECILIC, INGRATE SON OF A ..." Cecile Brewster shouted into her cell-phone to the dismay of many students in the student center who were trying to get through the registration process without any trouble... only to hear profane language from an short-tempered parent, whose look of anger struck fear in every young freshman's heart...

"I SPENT 500,000 DOLLARS OUT OF MY OWN POCKET THAT YOU TOLD ME TO BE ABLE TO GET THE HOUSE, ONLY FOR YOU TO TELL ME THAT I GOT OUT-BIDDED...

It was only a few minutes after this that Penny finally snapped out of her mental abyss, only to find her mother was causing many students faces to blush, and many parents covering their young children's ears. "MOTHER, PEOPLE ARE STARING... PLEASE TAKE YOUR RANTING OUTSIDE... PLEASE..." Penny shouted, causing her mother to cease her shouting momentarily, and all the faculty and parents in the room to round out in applause... at least till the real estate agent on the other line caused her mother to yell at him some more again with much more profanity than before...

* * *

Meanwhile, coming in from the opposite doors on the other side of the student center at Raven Grove, Lydia Deetz, her father, and "Mr. Beetleman" were just arriving from Peaceful Pines, after Delia just "happened "to get them lost for half the day in the car on what should have been only a 30 minute drive, and was now, outside honking the horn of her station wagon, waiting on her husband, so she could get back to her many eerie pieces of artwork for her artwork exhibit back in Peaceful Pines...

"Dad, don't worry about things... As soon as I get settled in, I'll give both of you a call on when I can move my dresser into my dorm room..." Lydia Deetz explained to her father, who at the moment, was getting teary-eyed as he realized that his little girl was again growing up...

"And, don't worry, Mr. Deetz. Since I've got that new position in the area, I'll be able to stop by and look in on your daughter from time to time... and give you a call if anything happens..." Mr. Beetleman said, with what little compassion he could muster. And, with the look on his face, it was absolutely torture to be so nice...

* * *

Lydia didn't even had time to warn "Mr. Beetleman" before her father completely gave them both the biggest hugs, and broke down into tears...

"Lydia, you're growing up so fast... sooner or later, you'll probably be married... and I'll never see you again..." Charles said, as he burst into another fit of sobs on Lydia's shoulder, as "Mr. Beetleman" was trying desperately hard not to "juice" Lydia's unsuspecting father... until his prospects got better...

"Do you hear that?" Mr. Beetleman asked, as he suddenly noticed there was a giant gust of wind in the building, when there shouldn't be...

"Hear what?" Charles asked, looking the other way, as Mr. Beetleman motioned to Lydia that something paranormal was going on...

"Umm, Dad, it looks like Delia is waiting outside for you.." Lydia said, quickly giving her father a giant hug, as she was motioning Mr. Beetleman to open the door, as her father had a clear view of Delia waiting in the car, with a very angry look on her face... "Don't worry, I'll give you a call in my dorm later tonight at 7 like I promised... Gotta register before they close Dad. Love ya Dad, bye."

"Bye Lydia..." Charles said, as his daughter, with Mr. Beetleman in tow, rushed into the large crowd, and Charles, none the wiser, as he thought it best to get back home...

* * *

Lydia rushed into the crowd, as Beetlejuice, hurriedly trying to keep up with Lydia, was scanning the crowd...Being a ghost, he could feel it in his gut when other ghosts and supernatural creatures were about, but this school was different. He could feel quite a lot more of the paranormal activity here than he had in other places he had been... Strange, it almost felt that more than one ghost here...

He failed to notice however, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he ran right into someone's extended arm...

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier:

"Bastian, what took you so long? I've been trying to calm Mom down for almost an hour..." Penny snapped, as she felt a familiar presence enter the room...

A blue-skinned, black-haired, violet eyed poltergeist emerged from out of nowhere and grasped the situation, as apparently he had just almost finished a piece of supreme pizza with anchovies and was currently holding a martini...

"You called me out of the Neitherworld for this? Couldn't you have at least summoned me for something much more important?" Sebastian sarcastically remarked, his New York accent clearly distinct in his tone of voice. He snapped his fingers, causing Penny's mother voice to be muted, and caused Penny's mother to stomp out in a furious rage.

"You are my guardian after all, Bastian... You're supposed to make for sure I don't use my powers in front of normal folk, protect me from demons that are trying to take over the world, teach me to define and develop my abilities, among other things... " Penny remarked, getting very annoyed at this time."And, what qualifies as being important on your list, Bastian?"

"For starters, letting me finish my food before you summon me to the Outerworld... Secondly, to make for sure you don't end up an old maid..."

"BASTIAN! What have I told you about that?"

"Don't butt into your personal life... Yea, yea, rules of the Reaper... Got it... Still, Pen, you need to loosen up... Ever since that spout with Damion..."

Sebastian looked at his charge, only to find that Penny was trying to keep her composure, because her fingers was about two inches from his throat...

"How dare you..." Penny snarled..."You know what happened... How could you dare speak his name in front of me? After all, don't you know that if you use his name two more times that he'll appear?"

"And, what are you afraid of, if he does Pen? It's not like he can't come into the Outerworld as he please... For all you know he could be over there spying on you even if he doesn't remember who you are..."Sebastian replied, extending his arm out, failing to register that anyone was walking that direction until...

THUD! Something connected with his arm...

* * *

"Oopsies!" Sebastian replied, as the person that ran into his arm fell over. Penny just glared as she motioned for Sebastian to help the man up."Sorry about that buddy, I didn't see where my arm was..."

Sebastian looked up to see a pale complexioned black-haired beauty running to the aid of her friend. He looked at the guy that connected with his arm... only to realize that he knew that face from somewhere, but where was it?

"Beej, you Ok?" Lydia asked, oblivious to the other few people that were standing there.

"Yea, if it wasn't for this brick for brains here, my brain wouldn't be mush right now..." Beetlejuice replied as he stood up haggardly, only to jump behind Lydia as he could plainly see the guy he ran into didn't particularly like his comment too much...

It took much of Penny's strength to keep Bastian from beating this strangers face in...It also didn't help that when she looked up at his face, that his face reminded her so much of Damion's face; a familiarity tugged at the recesses of her conscious; she'd remember who he was later...

His next comment didn't help neither, as apparently the guy finally noticed she was there... "Hey lady, did anyone tell you you're kinda cute when you're mad?"

The comment kinda embarrassed her temporarily, until it snapped her mind-set on what she was trying to focus on earlier... Well, she'd think of a better response later... Right now, she had something else to concern herself with. Besides, the angry look from his friend on that comment completely made up for the lack of a response.

"Bastian... Come off it... Leave him be for now..." Penny angrily replied, temporarily calming her rash friend down... "We have something else that we have to focus our attentions on..."

"Like what?"

"Like, helping me move stuff into my dorm room, or did you forget what I told you yesterday?" She hastily remarked as she recalled who exactly he was and why she needed to stay far away from this particular ghost...

"For ghoul's sake, that was today? Well, I have much more important things planned..."

"No matter, you're coming with me whether you like it or not..." Penny said, grabbing Bastian's ear and dragging him out of the building, and caused Bastian to be a very disgruntled ghost.

* * *

Beetlejuice looked on and snickered as this guy called "Bastian" was being dragged off by this new girl that sparked his interest. She looked so ghouly, and yet, he could sense that she wasn't fully... Well, he'd just have to figure this girl out a little at a time...

He looked at Lydia, who was by now, very disgruntled due to the fact that Beetlejuice had completely ignored her for the zillionth time this week... and that she still had registration information to get done...

"So... You said you needed help with registration, Lyds?"

Her six-foot-under glare and walk towards the registration tables gave him a clear response to his own question.

"OK, OK, Wait Up, Lyds! I'm coming..." Beetlejuice said, taking a moment to glance back at the weakening forms of the two new people he met today..

 _Yep,_ Beetlejuice thought. _Things are going to change..._ He thought, oblivious to the fact that his thoughts would one day ring true.

* * *

So, like what you've seen so far, hate it, not sure or confused? Please review...


End file.
